


What a Big Beautiful World

by lameassmadeupmaidenname



Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: Berger has feelings, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i swear every other fic in this fandom is angst don't you people like to be happy, is this how you tag things, kind of PWP but also not, mentioned Sheila/Berger, this isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameassmadeupmaidenname/pseuds/lameassmadeupmaidenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berger sorts out some feelings while giving Claude a blowjob. Because when else is he gonna do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Big Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titling things forgive me.

Berger is staring at Claude, and Claude is staring at nothing. Smoke floats upwards through his parted lips.

He reaches out and takes the joint from Claude and sucks the smoke in, letting it wash over him. His head is already in the clouds.

Berger looks at Claude again. His eyes are closed now. Berger can see them moving under his eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

Berger scoots over to Claude and lays down next to him. He throws an arm across Claude's chest and nuzzles Claude's neck, licking playfully under his ear. Claude's mouth twitches into a smile, which Berger takes as encouragement to keep kissing Claude's neck.

Without opening his eyes, Claude takes the joint back and presses it to his lips. Berger slides his hand lower, across the front of Claude's jeans. Claude hums and pushes back against him. 

Berger pulls away, and Claude opens his eyes, reaching absentmindedly for Berger's hand. Berger grabs Claude's hand and squeezes it briefly as he settles himself between Claude's legs. He slowly runs his hands down Claude's chest. Claude's nipples, at least, are hard; Berger can feel them through the fabric of Claude's shirt, and he thinks about tearing it open, but he thinks Claude likes this shirt, so he doesn't.

Berger looks at Claude, and Claude is looking at Berger now. His eyelids are heavy, his breath is slow, his arms are splayed wide, and there is a soft smile on his face. Looking at him, Berger can't help the grin that steals across his own face as he unzips Claude's jeans and grabs his cock. Berger can see Claude swallow and his breath catch as Berger strokes him.

Berger leans down and takes Claude's cock in his mouth. He can't see what Claude's face looks like now, but he hears him gasp, and Berger digs his fingers into Claude's hips. Berger can feel Claude's cock getting hard, and Berger loves every second of this. There are few things Berger likes better than when Claude is happy. Especially if it's Berger making Claude happy.

Berger feels Claude's fingers curling into his hair, feather-light and gentle, and a shiver runs up Berger's spine; his body tingling from the slightest brush of Claude's hands. Berger's eyes flutter shut and he thinks he hears Claude breathe his name but he can't be sure he didn't imagine it. He's not sure if Claude is with him here on earth or if he's floating in space somewhere.

Berger, however, is intently aware of everything. The air brushing over his skin, Claude's hands in his hair, but mostly importantly Claude's cock in his mouth. Why would he ever want to do anything but smoke pot and suck dick? Particularly, Claude's dick. 

He's probably in love with Claude, come to that. Not that he's really sure what love is, because he loves everyone. Jeanie and Hud and Dionne and Woof and – oh, Sheila, he forgot Sheila, beautiful Sheila. Sheila is something different. And Claude. Claude and Sheila. The brief thought that people would find that strange flits across Berger's mind, but he immediately dismisses it. Who the fuck cares what people think when there are so many things that feel good to him, and right now sucking Claude's dick feels good, and in doing that, realizing he's in love with Claude feels good.

Berger hears a gasped “fuck” slip from Claude's lips and feels Claude's hands tighten in his hair, although he still doesn't pull, he's still gentle. Berger squeezes Claude's cock with his hand and stops sucking just briefly to look up at him.

“Don't stop,” Claude says, so quietly Berger can hardly hear him, his hands still gripping Berger's hair and stroking it idly. Claude's not looking at him, gazing upwards instead, but even so, Berger doesn't feel ignored. 

Berger grasps Claude's wrist, tracing it with his fingers, and bends his head back to Claude's cock. Claude's back arches, his hips jerk upward, and he lets out a quiet, jerky moan, which is easily the sexiest thing Berger's ever heard. Berger swallows his come and Claude tastes as good as the smoke Berger had inhaled moments ago.

Claude's hands drop from Berger's hair and Berger sits up. Claude spreads his arms wide again, moving them as if he's making snow angels. Berger scoots forward so he's straddling Claude's waist. He drums on Claude's chest. “Hey, Claudio.”

Claude opens his eyes and smiles a beautiful smile, wide and bright and lazy. “I can't tell if I'm flying or sinking.”

Berger grins. “You're up in the fucking clouds.”

Claude begins to giggle, his face lighting up. He leans his head back as he laughs and his hair spills across the ground and Berger thinks he's beautiful. He leans forward and kisses Claude on the mouth. Claude returns the kiss, clumsy and sloppy through his laughter. 

Claude drops his head back again and sighs contentedly. His eyes flick from Berger's face to everything around them. There's a long moment before Claude says, “There's so much we can do in this big beautiful world.”

“You'll do it, too,” Berger says, and he's sure of that, if nothing else. Claude had said “we” but Berger has a funny feeling that if any of them are going to change the world, it will be Claude and Sheila. Berger, at least, can be there to live in their big beautiful world.

Claude's eyes are closed again. Berger lays down next to him and throws his arm across Claude's waist. Claude can change the world. Claude can have the world. Berger, on the other hand, just wants Claude.


End file.
